


Let Me Fix It

by lionheart8



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You (Skam + Remakes) [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, Cute, Established Relationship, Getting Ready, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart8/pseuds/lionheart8
Summary: Lucas and Eliott are getting ready for Imane's Pre-Eid Party.





	Let Me Fix It

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii!! So here's the second part of the series. I choose another quote from the "100 Ways To Say I Love You" prompts for Eliott and Lucas that is the title! I hope you'll like it!!!

Today was Imane’s Pre-Eid and practically everyone was going and so was Lucas and Eliott. Lucas was inside his room in front of the mirror while Eliott looked at him fondly from the door. Lucas was trying to choose which tie to wear and to Eliott he had the cutest scrunched face right now. Lucas saw from the mirror that Eliott was looking at him and laughing. He turned to the door and said:

“What are you laughing at?”

Eliott walked in still laughing and hugged him from behind:

“Don’t you think a tie is a bit too much?”

Luca turned his head to him:

“It is?” he asked.

Eliott proceeded to take the ties off his hands and threw them on the bed:

“It is. The shirt looks great and maybe even a jacket but you don’t have to be so formal.”

The shirt really looked great on Lucas. It was a blue shirt and it was bringing out his eyes which Eliott adored.

Lucas turned to Eliott with his full body this time:

“Have you been to any Eid meals before?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Eliott said softly remembering the times when he was best friends with Idriss and the others.

Eliott loved them and loved hanging with them back then. Until everything came crushing down and they weren’t friends anymore. Which was followed by a lot more bad things too. Eliott blamed himself for all of that for a long time. He thought he would never get any more friends after that. But here he was going to an Eid party again with a huge group of friends and his boyfriend.

Lucas looked carefully at Eliott and held his hand. Then he asked:

“How are they like?”

Eliott smiled down at Lucas:

“They're great. There’s all this tasty food, a whole course. The desserts with sherbets are amazing and they are so different from French food. It’s full of friends and family. It’s a warm atmosphere, really nice.”

Lucas caressed Eliott's hand softly. He knew everything that happened in the past. Eliott had told him in his own time and pace and Lucas tried to be so patient. Now that thankfully they’ve all made up he was so happy that Eliott could experience all these memories again. He was just glad that he could be a part of it too.

“It all sounds amazing.” Luca said trying to be as cheerful as possible. “I’m happy that we are invited.” he added.

Eliott smiled hugely at how much Luca was excited for him:

“Me too, Lulu.” Then the huge smiles left its place to a faint one."It feels like some weight lifted off my chest, you know? I like that I can hang with the boys again.”

Luca smiled wider at Eliott to get him to have his big smile back: “I know. I’m happy that you’ve made up but even if you didn’t you still had Yann, Arthur and Basille. They can’t stop talking about you.”

Lucas’s try to make Eliott smile big again had worked now. Eliott said now practically beaming:

“I helped Basille with Daphne one time and now I’m his idol.”

They started to laugh so hard. This was one of the days Lucas was going to cherish in the days when things aren’t so good. They kept on looking at each other for a while when Eliott noticed that the collar of Lucas’s shirt was folded up. He reached and said:

**“Come here. Let me fix it.”**

Eliott fixed the collar then looked up at Lucas’s hair. It was a little messed up too. So he went ahead and fixed his hair too which took them back to all those times ago when Lucas stood outside of Eliott’s door. Their little tension was still there and after Eliott was done Lucas reached up (and got on his tiptoes) to give him a kiss. The moment their lips pressed Eliott gave into the sweet kiss that was followed by a hug and then another more passionate kiss. It would turn into something else too but Manon yelled at them to hurry from the corridor so they had to break apart and Eliott had to fix Lucas’s hair once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think of the story and/or series!!


End file.
